Feelings
by Sasha2702
Summary: Its been six months since Jake and Holt went into witness protection. Amy can finally write a letter to her love! But what does that letter say?


**A/N: Hi! Just thought I'd give a b99 fic a try. Hope you people like it and please feel free to leave a review or comment or whatever. Enjoy! **

**No POV **

"Guys, guys!" Amy announced in an excited tone to her fellow detectives in the bullpen. "The Marshall gave me good news about Jake."

A big smile appeared on Charles face as he asked: "Jake's back? Jake's back!" Then he starts to panic and rambles on. "Oh we're not ready, we need gummy worms… We need them _now_." He punctuates the sentence by slapping one of his hands into his other one.

Amy raises her hands in a _calm down _gesture. She feels bad about bursting his happy bubble but it has to be done. She had felt disappointed when the Marshall said Jake wasn't coming home yet. But the important thing was that he was safe. "No, Charles. Jake is still — wherever — he is. But since it's been six months, the Marshall is letting me write a one page letter which she will read to him and then set on fire." Turning to the rest of the squad, she added: "So is there anything you guys would want me to write?"

Charles smiled again when he asked her to write about his new son. He said a lot of things so Amy made sure to shorten it up in the letter. Rosa nodded slightly and said Jake would know what it meant. Gina said she missed him and hoped he was safe before asking for the whole letter to be about her.

Amy sat down at her desk to write the special letter.

_Dear Jake,_

_I miss you so much, all the time. I hope you know we are all doing everything we can to make sure you and Captain Holt can come home soon._

**Amy's POV**

I glanced at my phone and felt a bittersweet joy when I looked at the picture of my boyfriend. It had been taken here, at the precinct and he was simply too cute. His hair was messy and he had a goofy grin on his face, as always. He had just solved a murder case that we we're investigating for months and it was about to go cold. You could see he was proud of himself because he had both hands planted on his hips and a special glint in the back of his beautiful brown eyes. I put the phone aside. I had to focus on writing the letter first. Thinking about Jake would only make me sadder and being sad would make me want to smoke and it really isn't the right time to smoke. I need to find a way to stop Figgis so that Jake and Captain Holt can come back home.

_Boyle says the adoption went through and he now has a four year old son from Latvia named Nikolaj. He can't wait for you to meet him!_

**Boyle's POV**

I feel so happy about finally being a papa. Nikolaj is such an amazing boy! And I love being with Vivian. But I also feel so guilty about having such a good time while Jake is stuck wherever he is doing whatever he is doing. I talked about him to Nikolag a lot. We talk about Jake every night at bedtime. Niko loves him. I can't wait for them to meet! My little Niko and my best bud Jakey will hit it off great together!

_Rosa nodded slightly and said you would know what it meant. Either way, I'm sure she misses you._

**Rosa's POV**

Jake will be fine. He knows what the nod means. We started it at the academy, around the same time as we started doing "a thousand pushups". It just means wherever you are, I won't forget about you. That's because when we were first years, Jake was scared of losing all his friends once we finished the police academy. But he's my closest friend and I wouldn't want to let him down. I kinda miss him. I swear, I'm gonna find Figgis and I'm gonna throw his ass in jail.

_Gina says she misses you and hopes you are safe (and that she's amazing and this letter should all be about her)._

**Gina's POV**

I can't believe Amy didn't make the whole letter about me. How selfish of her. Geez, it's like, who even cares about what everyone else thinks? People just wanna know about Gina! It's Gina-City over here! Argh, I wish Jake and Holt would just come home already. This new captain just doesn't get it and I had to fire Dana and Emily. Life's too hard! And I miss Jake. He's always been there for me. We used to be little-boy-holding-little-girl's-hand, then we went to school together, then he got me this job at the precinct. I hope he comes back soon, I'm getting tired of just talking to Terry and Rosa and whatever everyone else's name is.

_We all love you Jake. Take care and come home soon! _

_Love,_

_Amy Santiago_

**Marshall POV**

"Ok let's set this thing on fire!"


End file.
